1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film forming apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with developments in multimedia technology. As a result, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like have been developed and widespread.
A display device may be manufactured by depositing various thin films on a substrate. There is a method of forming a thin film on a substrate by evaporating a source material for forming a thin film to be deposited on a substrate.